


Covert Surveillance

by ebonyfeather



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey watches Chuck from afar, and then decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covert Surveillance

 

Casey hadn’t meant to look. He hadn’t, honest, but he now found himself unable to force himself to stop, to leave the room as he _should_ have done.

 

He had come in to get something from his locker and found Chuck. The kid had a huge coffee stain down the front of his white Nerd Herd shirt and, as Casey watched, he stripped it off and dug through his locker for a clean one. It wasn’t as though Chuck was even his type; he’d never gone for the skinny, kinda geeky kind of guys before. That was until he met Chuck. The kid had grown on him over the months and he’d found himself thinking how adorable that wounded-puppy expression was that Chuck got whenever Casey told him off, or the fact that his entire face lit up when presented with some new computer game or electronic gadget. He had found himself, on more than one occasion, focussing more on Chuck’s dark brown eyes than on what the kid was saying.

 

_Pathetic, man; snap out of it! He’s your asset, for goodness’ sake._

 

Easier said than done, especially now he was faced with a shirtless Chuck. He was definitely skinny, a result of more hours in front of a games console than doing anything energetic, and he really could use a little more sun, but Casey’s hands itched to touch that perfect pale skin.

 

Before he even realised what he was doing, he was standing a few feet away from him. His presence was felt by Chuck, who turned and practically jumped out of his skin.

 

“Jeez, Casey! Quit sneaking up on me like that!” he said. “One of these days I’m going to get a little bell to put around your neck so you can’t creep- Hey!”

 

Casey had him pinned to the locker behind him as he closed his mouth over Chuck’s. The kid’s stunned expression faded after a moment, Chuck’s hands landing on his waist as he responded.

 

Damn, he shouldn’t have done this, Casey thought. Now that he had, once was never going to be enough. He hadn’t been sure what he’d expected -Chuck freaking out, pushing him away, what?- but the kid had surprised him once again. His usual uncertainty disappeared, leaving a confidence that Casey rarely saw him exhibit when it didn’t involve a computer.

 

“Sorry,” Casey told him, slightly breathlessly, drawing back a fraction.

 

Chuck offered a shaky laugh. “Do you see me complaining?” he asked. “Don’t be sorry, just do it again.”

 

That was an order that Casey could happily follow, he thought, kissing Chuck once more and taking the chance to trace his hands over Chuck’s still-shirtless skin.

 

“Chuck! John! What the hell is going on in here?!”

 

Chuck threw a panicked look toward the door before scrambling to get his shirt on, as Casey considered shooting Big Mike just for the hell of it. Chuck must have seen his thoughts in his face as his eyes widened, gaze flicking to the hidden holster he knew was around Casey’s left ankle. He shook his head, looking worried.

 

Casey relented, seeing Chuck relax when he indicated as such.

 

Big Mike had damn lousy timing but it wasn’t a good enough reason; there would be a shit-load of paperwork to fill in if he shot a civilian.

 

  

 


End file.
